Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Jill - Cindy Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Bill - Jim Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Jordan's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rihanna *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) - Shirley the Loon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style): Dot Warner's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Riley Anderson Category:The Cartoon All-Stars in New York Ultimate Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG